Together
by theartofwords12
Summary: It begins in 7th year when Hermione suggests that they stay in the Forest of Dean and grow old together. This is the story of what would have happened if Harry said yes. Full Summary inside.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

**A/N: Hi, this is artofwords12. I came up with a What If which I couldn't pass up the opportunity . It begins in 7th year when Hermione suggests that they stay in the Forest of Dean and grow old together. This is the story of what would have happened if Harry said yes. It will start out a one-shot but I would like to know if I should make it multichapter, so please don't forget to review, I appreciate every one. Also check out my series of one-shots called Loose Ends, mainly Harmony. There will be romance, adventure and drama and a lot of fluff in this chapter but less in what might be the rest.**

**Anyway, I have rambled on for long enough so lets get on with the story...**

Harry almost felt like laughing. It was quite a ridiculous notion, to stay camped out in a forest when evil was lurking, and a particular dark lord was chasing after you. But then again, what better place to hide, regain strength than somewhere he would never think to look. They could get stronger, train up, after all.

Anyway, even with Voldermort out of the equation (though he was very difficult to divide), Growing old with Hermione? It wouldn't be right, What about Ron, and Ginny? He pained at the thought of Ron, after all, he had left, only Hermione had stayed. It was always Hermione who had stayed, a rock, someone to steady the boat, she was like a sister. Ginny, he had felt his feelings diminishing for her since they had left. All things considered, she was just a obsessive fangirl.

He glanced down at her and saw she was still waiting for an answer, crap she had been serious! So far he hadn't come up with a logical reason why not, Food? Well, what was an invisibility cloak for. Company?, He could scratch that off, Hermione is the best companion he could have. Shelter? He had a tent with five bedrooms for gods sake!

Finally, when he was sure he had covered everything, he looked down at her and their eyes locked. He gulped and gave a small nod. The effect was amazing, and at that moment just seeing the smile on Hermione's face ensured he had no regrets. She pecked him on the cheek before running inside the tent, likely to make that Hermione had left, it was time to come to terms with what he had signed up for. He had signed up for a camped out life with Hermione. What could he expect?

He needed to make sure both him and Hermione were on the same page about what they signed up for. He found her checking out a book full of household spells, typical, but it also renewed his fears about the days ahead. 'Hey Hermione, can I talk to you?'

'Sure, I guess you're wondering about what we're talking about with this agreement?'

Harry nodded. 'Well I guess we won't live here for ever, that's just something I said, but I think we should end or at least postpone the search for Horcruxes, I mean, we're just teenagers.'

'Speaking about teenagers, what do you think we should do about Ron and Ginny?'

'Oh well, I think Ron has no right to join us, after all he abandoned us. It is up to you whether you want to go back to Ginny, after all, she is your girlfriend.'

'Was Hermione, was. Ginny is not my girlfriend anymore, I broke up with her at the end of sixth year, at Dumbledore's funeral. Also, what's happening between you and Ron, I was sure you had feelings for him?'

'Had, Harry, had. Any feelings I had for him left the tent with him. He doesn't deserve me, or our forgiveness!' She almost spat the words out.

Harry could see Hermione shaking with anger and instinctively wrapped an arm around her instinctively. He held her close and neither of them spoke for a bit, just enjoying the moment. Eventually she had calmed down and was about to remove his arm when he found it stuck. He tried shaking it but he didn't want to hurt himself or Hermione. He looked over to her and saw her grin.

He was confused at first but then finally it hit him, he had been pranked. He looked along the length of his arm and sure enough, there was a handcuff attached to it and the table. Once again Hermione flashed a grin at him. Then on came her mischievous face and she said 'Did you know there is an easy way to get out of hand-cuffs?' Harry didn't trust her like this but it was his only hope so he decided to play along. 'Is there?' he replied in a voice as if he was stupid, Hermione laughed and Harry was glad he could make her laugh, god knows they needed brightening up.

'Uh-huh, you just have bend over like this (Harry bent over) and then wait.' Harry obeyed. He heard her laugh again, it was certainly something he could get used to. He was just about to lapse into some reminiscing when he felt a hand made connection with his rear end, and he grabbed it with his other hand. 'Got you!' Hermione said, before braking down into fits of laughter. Harry began massaging his bum (well it did hurt) and she fell on the floor in laughter, knocking Harry as she went.

Before he knew it he was lying on top of her, his face squashed into hers. Slowly he got up, drinking in all her features. Harry may have never appreciated it but she was quite beautiful. For the first time he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his best friend, and as you know, Harry had always been quite headstrong.

He dipped his lips down to hers and pressed them against her. She was taken aback but slowly responded. There was no urgency in the kiss, just two friends, finding out if there was something more. Harry didn't rush things but it felt amazing all the same. It was like two people had always been destined to be together and finally they had found each other, and they would never let go.

**Waaaaay more fluffy than what I am used to writing but whether you think it is good or bad, please review. So should I make it multi chapter, let me know in your reviews! Enjoy the rest of your day,**

**Theartofwords12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Together- Chapter 2**

**Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting that level of feedback, thanks for all the support. Don't forget to keep reviewing this story!**

**After careful consideration I have decided to continue this story into a multi chapter but I want people to tell me when it starts to get repetitive, cause I can't stand stories like that.**

**This chapter will be a bit shorter but hope you enjoy it all the same...**

Harry looked longingly back at the tent and dreamed of lying down on a warm bed on a full stomach and not getting up. The dream worked and Harry felt a bit warmer as he settled down into his watch. It was midnight when Harry heard the tent flaps open and he watched as Hermione's shadow flickered in the firelight,he yawned. He could really use a break right now.

She came up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, still considering where their relationship was going to go. He felt something for her, he was sure of that but whether it was love, he was yet to find out. Hermione let out an involuntary shudder at the contact, as if she wasn't sure about it, and Harry was glad he wasn't the only one that felt that way around the other. Everything was so new, so fragile, their relationship was like a delicate vase, he reasoned. It fit together perfectly but as one it was extremely fragile.

It was about 30 minutes later as Hermione read her book of Tales of Beedle the Bard, that Harry heard a noise. Just a faint rustling of leaves but on the other hand, death eaters can certainly be quiet if they need to.

Hermione too heard the noise and sprung up. Then she walked further from the tent, those beautiful almond eyes alert, analysing. She was like a cat stalking it's prey. The only difference in this case is, Harry though with a start, Hermione is the prey.

Harry immediately leapt into action, grabbing the Sword of Gryffindor and then silently slinking off after her. If he was going to live with her, he didn't want to lose her in one day.

When he caught up with her they patrolled the perimeter, checking for the source of the sound. It was just as they were getting ready to call it a day that Harry saw a tree branch snap, as if someone had just stepped on it. He readied his sword and charged towards it, when he heard a voice go 'Wait!'

Harry traced the noise. He had guessed someone had been there, just disillusioned. 'Show yourself!' Hermione called from inside the protective border. The voice obliged and slowly a figure appeared out of thin air.

Harry's sword dropped to the ground, he was too stunned to speak. Slowly he regained his composure and uttered a single word 'Malfoy?'

Malfoy, who had been expecting this sort of reaction bellowed Potter before grabbing the sword and charging at Harry. Luckily Hermione had anticupated an encounter and had her wand at the ready. She quickly fired off a stinging jinx at Malfoy who collapsed, hands gripping at his face as the curse took effect.

Harry followed up with a nifty combnation involving a ittching hex and a stupefy! Lets just say if Malfoy felt an urge to itch his body, it would go quite unfilfilled. After just 3 minutes Malfoy's eyes were watering. Harry decided to relieve him of the eternal torture by removing the stupefy.

Malfoy dashed for the tree before rubbing his back against it, and it was several minutes before Harry or Hermione could get a word in through his moans and grunts. Finally Hermione removed the utching hex and Draco flopped down on the floor.

Harry and Hermione dragged him into the tent after a paticularly passionate thank you on Harry's part to Hermione for saving his life. They were still in a paticularly dishevelled state, when they entered and found Draco into a much calmer state of mind.

Hermione watced him closely and saw his eyes looked funny. They bore a remarkable similarity to the blood red eyes of Voldermort. Along with that, Draco kept on flinching and seizing up, which Hermione knew were common effects of the imperius curse. It all fit together, Draco was possesed.

**Cliffhanger! Kind of at least! Don't forget to review!**

**Theartofwords**


	3. Chapter 3

**Together- Chapter 3**

**Sorry for not updating, thanks for the feedback, and all that stuff. Now lets get onto the good stuff...**

**P.S Sorry the last chapter had disjointed paragraphs. Hope that that doesn't happen this time**

**P.P.S- I appreciate all your support. Keep reviewing!**

Hermione watched Harry for about 30 seconds and waited for him to notice she was subtly hinting they needed to talk about something. When he didn't, she decided to kick him in the shins. After him grunting out in pain and the inevitable 'what was that for?' covered up by a cough and followed up by 'did you want to say something?' Hermione finally got a word in.

'Oh yeah. My throat is dry and I would really like YOU to get me a cup of water while I get my wand which is ALSO in the kitchen. Hint, hint.'

'But your wand is in your...' protested Harry before he tailed off under the death glare Hermione was giving him. She rolled her eyes at him and told Draco 'I'll just be a minute.' Then for good measure she sent a wandless body bind at Draco who immediately seized up. If she went with her gut feeling, Draco wasn't the only one listening in.

When they reached the kitchen Hermione began her explanation to a thouroughly disgruntled Harry who had been deprived of the chance of getting revenge on his school nemesis. 'What's this about?' he asked. Hermione decided to tell him straight 'Draco is possessed, I can see it in his eyes. But it's not an imperious curse. He must have found a new way to possess people. I just feel like someone else is watching us.'

While Hermione explained her instincts further, Harry's brain went into overdrive, searching for a solution. Finally he came up with an explanation, 'Oooh, ooh,' Harry teased putting his hand up in the air and doing an imitation of Hermione. It turned out this was quite tactless and as soon as he saw the hurt in Hermione's face, he regretted it. 'Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I was just trying to be funny. I promise I won't do it again.'

'I'm glad. So, what was your suspicion that you were so eager to tell me about?'

'Yeah, that. Well, Voldemort appears to have been quite quiet recently, so maybe he has been developing this to recruit more people. Maybe, he's spying on us through Draco.' Hermione wasn't that surprised considering what she had noticed, but it was quite an unnerving though.

'An interesting theory and probably right. So, you don't think wiping his memory will be enough?'

Harry paused for a moment as he considered the question. 'No. It's too late if Voldemort has seen it but we can make Draco forget the whole encounter.

'Great idea. You're really on the ball today. I feel like you've done enough for a reward.'

Harry almost jumped in joy. 'Finally, ice-cream. I haven't had one all day. Why don't you join me, but I have dibs on the flake?' Fore one of the first times in her life, Hermione was confused. What are you talking about?

'Ice cream of course. You said I deserved a reward and surely there is no reward better than ice cream, not even treacle tart.' Hermione smirked, 'oh I think I have a better reward than that...' Harry was really puzzled now. 'Whats better than ice-cream?'

'Oh you'll see,' and with that Hermione drew up close to Harry and sent his breath racing. Next, she gave him a spine tingling kiss which he eagerly reciprocated. When they finally came up for air, Harry stated 'I think I found something better than ice-cream!'

Hermione grinned, seeing the effect she had on him. 'So how about we go wipe Draco's memory and send him on his way, eh?'

'You read my mind!'

**Meanwhile at Riddle Manor**

'Ah, so the Potter boy and his mudblood are onto us?' 'Wormtail,' he barked 'bring me my pensive.'

'Yes my lord,' he squeaked before running off in the direction of the kitchen.'

'Oh, and Wormtail, be a dear and bring me a cup of warm milk while you're at it.'

**Hope you don't mind the long update time, I promise they will be shorter waits and longer chapters from now on. And by the way, can you remind me about the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Dolohov etc. Are they in jail or with Voldermort?**

**Sorry about the sword of Griffindor mistake in the last chapter, and I will fix the paragraphing. Guess thats it for now, so don't forget to review!**

**Theartofwords12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Together- Chapter 4**

**Bit upset that the feedback levels are going down. just four reviews since the last update. Please guys, take the time to review, I appreciate all of them and respond to any questions as PM's. Thanks for answering the death eater question, they will feature very soon, as will a certain red-head. Keep reading, and I'm pleading with you guys, extra reviews for this one, I think, you'll like it.**

Harry watched Hermione from his bed as she slept. It was clearly fitful, perhaps she was remembering the encounter with Draco from A week ago. Not much had happened since then and Harry found himself getting bored by the endless research. They had spent the day searching hermione's expansive library for a hint that this memory enchantment, or whatever it was, was possible, but so far, there was no indication that they were on the right track. He had been feeling a bit reluctant about heading into a relationship with his best friend, hoping he wouldn't do something that would break their friendship, and result in Hermione running off. He wasn't sure he could survive it if he was left alone.

It was about an hour into his watch and he was bored. Looking around, he found a battered copy of Quidditch through the ages, and tried to get comfy in the cold night air, with it's bitter, howling wind and dark, miserable clouds that threatened to empty themselves onto some unsuspecting boy or another.

Just as he began feeling a bit drowsy a stunning white light emerged from behind the bush. An beautiful white peackock approached him and he was shocked when he heard the voice that came out of it...

'So Harry Potter. We shall talk at last.' The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy rung out through the clearing. Harry, though, noticed te desperation in his tone. He must have been.

'I believe that the Dark Lord sent my son out to spy on you. I am, though faithful to my lord and confident of my son's abilties, worried about his current whereabouts.'

His voice was clearly worried but by now it was down to a whimper. Lucius Malfoy was begging to him.

'I do not know of your whereabouts but please return my son to me and I will owe you my life. I cannot say I have led an innocent life and through my beliefs, I have corrupted my son. He is just a boy and my Lord sent him to die. Please help me!'

Lucius Malfoy signed off with a wail of despair 'I am begging you, Harry Potter!'

Harry was, if possible, even more shocked than when he had recieved a patronus from one of Voldermorts top Death Eaters. He ran into the tet and awoke Hermione. He needed her to make sense of this. Sure, he might have expected this from Malfoy's mother, but from his father? He shuddered. It felt a but strange, it wasn't right.

As soon as the bleary eyed Hermione had come into focus he filled her in on the days advancements. She too was surprised, and thought something was off. After a few minutes of silent brainstorming Harry saw Hermione's face light up. She ran to the makeshift library. When he followed her, he found her alarmed and paranoid. He immediately ran to calm her and gripped her hand tightly. When she appeared to have regained composure he asked 'Sickle for your thoughts?'

Hermione laughed at the expression and Harry felt proud he was able to cheer his girlfriend, or whatever she was, up. 'Harry, If I got a sickle every time I shared my thoughts, I'd be a millionare by now!'

Harry chuckled lightly. 'I suppose you do like to get your point across. But I value your opinion, so tell me, what are you thinking?'

Another worried look immediately crossed Hermione's face. 'Oh. I thought maybe Voldemort had found a way to track the destination of patronuses. I mean,he appears to be working on spells recently and this might be another of his concepts.

Harry was tempted to say 'He might love his son, but he knew there was no time for jokes. 'Luckily I don't think Patronuses can travel very quickly so it might be some time before the Patronus get's back to him and he can extract the location. By which time, we will have moved on .'

Harry immediately had a brainwave. 'So we still have a bit of time?' He confirmed.

' A little bit, but what for? And it better not be more stargazing. I'm already fed up of that hobby of yours!'

'what if I want to gaze at my own star?' he questioned, which led to some confusion on hermione's face. 'I mean you.' Harry blurted out 'God. I want to get romantic and it confuses you!' Harry fake pouted.

'Smooth, Mr Potter! Now come here and let me brighten you up...'

'Of course, Miss Granger.' And in the passionate exchange that followed, both of them missed the faint apparition pop nearby...

**I wanted to keep some things compatible with the book. The patronus casting from Lucius instead of Snape though, keeps it different from the original. i was just find it weird if everything changed too drastically and it would be too difficult to keep track. If you hadn't guessed, that faint pop was Ron's return. Again, same events, different storyline!**

**Just please review. I need 10 reviews for this one or no H/Hr action next chapter, and i was planning loads.**

**Also, check out my community. Harry Potter- A tale of Harmony. Already 20+ high quality Harmony stories!**

**Theartofwords12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Together- Chapter 5**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. 7 this chapter is great and I hope you guys can keep it up. I read and take into consideration every single one. For anyone that asks about the chapters ahead, if you want a spoiler, I will be happy to reveal my plans with you but only if you review this chapter, I will answer your questions in PM.**

Lucius Malfoy watched as a glistening white light descended down the path that lead up to his house before gracefully spreading it's wings and returning to it's master. He, without thinking, reached out to stroke the beautiful bird but with it pop, it vanished into thin air. Just like Draco he reasoned, so close yet so far.

He knew they might suspect this a trap, especially that mudblood, and why shouldn't they, he was a senior death eater after all, but this was no Death Eater plot. He knew that he would give up his service to the Dark Lord for his son to come back to him, if he could. He was too far in to back out now, there was just one way he could retrieve his son without experiencing the brutal punishment of the Dark Lord for going behind his back.

He had to leave, he had to go and find the Potter boy, who could get Draco for him, he had to find his only son. With a small pop he appeared in his bedroom, where he took Narcissa's hand and disappeared without a trace.

**Back at Potter HQ **

Harry grunted as he woke up but was surprised to find Hermione in his bed. He was immediately worried he had taken advantage of her after breaking open the Ogden's firewiskey and their encounter yesterday but after fretting for five minutes she woke up and reassured him that nothing had happened, apart from a passionate debate of tongues.

Though Harry felt so comfortable with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's (yes, that's what he thought of her as) slim frame with his head lost in her bushy mane (one of his favorite things about her)or maybe continue that debate, she unclasped herself from his grasp and got up. That was the signal to get on with his day, so he also made a coffee and grabbed 'Potent Potions and how to brew them' before settling down at the table while Hermione went into her small bedroom to pack.

He glanced outside and saw the mist swallow up another bush. He couldn't see far and was worried someone might sneak up to him. He was still thinking about Lucius Malfoy's beg for help and though Hermione was convinced it was a trap and they must get packing, which she was currently doing, he wasn't too sure. After all, she hadn't heard the fear in his voice, fear of losing his only son.

Harry didn't know why but he decided then and there to search for Draco, he knew it was stupid, but they had obliviated him, and if Voldermort had been messing with his mind to make Draco spy on them, which he was still worried about, that boy, enemy or not, would be quite on his own out there.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and dashed past the tree into the gloomy forest awaiting him. He could barely make out anything thanks to the mist, so he stayed on the tracks. After a few minutes he realised that would be no use. If Draco was still lumbering through the forest, or had tried to apparate and splinched himself, he wouldn't be on the track. He was glad now that all they had done was make Draco forget his master, otherwise this task would have been a lot harder.

Harry made sure he had some essence of Ditanny handy (since Ron's splinching they had all carried some each) and walked off the beaten track. Sure enough, just as he was beginning to think there was no hope, he heard a noise. The rustling of leaves, he bounded towards it but before he could turn the corner to make his presence known, he encountered a pool of blood. He turned and encountered a mangled figure, moaning and likely close to death. Harry grabbed his ditanny and knelt down beside the poor fellow. But due to the mist, it was only then he noticed the man's vivid orange hair...

**WOOOAAAH! CLIFFHANGER! Ron is back and has been badly hurt! I apologize for the shorter chapter but it felt right to end it there, and I also lied about the Harry/Hermione action (well there was some but not loads) , I had planned some more but it did not fit in. I promise to add in double next time!**

**Please review, I am holding out for 10 this chapter! Enjoy your day and please keep reviewing, **

**theartofwords12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Together Chapter 6**

**A/N at the end**

Harry thought about the last couple of weeks as he laid back on his cool mattress, away from the chilly night had made an absurd request to grow old with him, to camp out here for the rest of the life. And in the heat of the moment he had said yes. Looking back on it, he was glad that he had made this promise to Hermione. And though he knew she hadn't meant for the rest of their lives, he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

He heard the small box in his pocket rattle as he moved and he imagined a small ring that had been destined for Ginny's finger to end up on his best friend, and supposed life partner's finger. (A/n: not an engagement ring!)

NEXT MORNING

He prized the pendant from it's small case and placed it delicately on the finger of one, Hermione Granger, accompanied by the words 'Hermione, when we started, I wasn't sure what to define us as, in a relationship, or best friends with a strong desire to suck each others faces off!, I used that right, right?' he clarified.

Hermione had been increasingly emotional as the speech went on but now she laughed and gave a small nod for Harry to continue,

'I have come to consider our blossoming relationship in every spare minute and I honestly feel like we share something special, something we can build together. Hermione, I want you to build something special with me, so I just want to ask, will you be my girlfriend?'

At the precise moment the last word escaped his lips, Hermione charged towards Harry, tackling him in one of her patented Hermione-hugs. 'I guess I can take that as a yes?' Harry was grinning so wide, Hermione was worried his face would split.

'Harry, that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, and it came from you!'

Harry had a great thought, 'Hermione, you know the best thing about this is, we will always be best friends first, so even if it doesn't work out, we will always share a special friendship!' Hermione thought about this for a second before slowly bringing her face closer and closer to Harry's till her breath felt warm on his skin. She kissed him once on his face, and again, punctuating each kiss with a word, 'But...would...a...best...friend...do...this?' before bringing her lips to Harry's with a sweet kiss which left him with a dazed look on his face till the next morning.

As Hermione left to her bedroom, eager to see his reaction, she heard him mutter to himself, 'I'm pretty sure I was the guy in this relationship!'

The Events That Took Place Before This Triumphant Moment:

Harry lugged the surprising light body of Ron back to the tent, not really caring whether he hit his head on the hard ground. He took care this once because Ron's body, for LoJack of a better word, was mangled.

(Gruesome Description Below- Just a Warning)

A thick black substance erupted from his mouth, and skin hung limply off his body. It was distressing and made Harry sick to the core, even the Dittany had no effect on it. If you checked out his face, his eyeballs were hanging out of their sockets, and his eyes and skin had gone purple. Harry didn't know if he could live much longer. His breathing was at random intervals and always raspy, alerting Harry once more to his ex best friend's perilous state.

Once the tent was in sight and he was back in the barriers that protected him and Hermione, he bellowed out for her, and 'accioed' her beaded bag too him. If they had anything to save Ron, it would be in that bag.

Sure enough, there were muggle supplies, and despite the situation, Harry chuckled. No muggle raised child, witch or not, would ever go camping without a first aid kit, or anywhere for that matter. He made a cast for Ron's body and wrapped it round the loose skin and bleeding parts of the body.

He was sure there were bones broken so it was a relief when Hermione arrived. He didn't even need p explain the situation to her. As soon as she saw the mop of fiery orange hair, she knew there was something going on.

Hermione used her wand to elevate Ron to the tent, his breathing slowly restarting due to the increase in temperature. Ron's body was restarting. 'I guess we got stripped of the opportunity to tear him apart ourselves!' Harry tried to lighten the mood. One look from Hermione told him it didn't work.

He volunteered for first watch while Hermione tended to Ron. A week ago he would have been worried that Hermione would go back to Ron, but now he knew that wasn't going to happen. He had even subconsciously referred to Hermione as his girlfriend the other day, and he knew from the fact that they had comfortably shared a bed, that his deeper feelings were being reciprocated. All he had to do now was to make it official...


End file.
